


Getting Off

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, It shows, M/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Public Display of Affection, also there's not a lot of plot, doing human things, i plotted this out on a train, mildly cracky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: After the apocalypse, they decide to try some human delights they've never tried before - like taking a train during rush hour. The results are... sub-optimal, but there's always a silver lining.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Getting Off

**Author's Note:**

> If you find that you're having trouble picturing the scene (because train interiors are hard to describe, as it turns out, at least for me) this is what we're working with: [[link]](https://www.londontoolkit.com/Images/southern_train_interior5.jpg.pagespeed.ce.8OhzEl1FxN.jpg). Just picture that packed out with people.
> 
> Anyway, I started irritably plotting this out to avoid the urge to strangle a guy starfishing across six seats on a train a while back, and I'm not sure it really adds anything to the archive but it made me smile. I hope you enjoy it, too!

After the world didn’t end, Aziraphale and Crowley found themselves with an abundance of free time. With no need to tempt or thwart or bless or curse, they ended up drinking in the bookshop more often than not. Aziraphale, after a few weeks of this, decided that it wouldn’t do.

“All the world’s pleasures are finally open to us, Crowley. There’s nobody watching any more. And we’re wasting our time-”

“Our _ literally infinite _time,” Crowley pointed out, more for the show of it than because he actually believed it would never end; Aziraphale ignored him.

“-lounging around here getting _ pickled_.”

“Well, what do you suggest we do instead?” Crowley, for his part, was very open to the idea of being somewhere else, as long as he wasn’t alone; the bookshop still smelled of smoke, to him, although Aziraphale assured him that he didn’t smell anything.

“I think we should make a list of things we haven’t done, that we want to. And do it.”

“Together?” Crowley knew there was at least one thing on his bucket list that he would _ not _ be sharing with Aziraphale. A few weeks ago, they were almost destroyed, and Crowley almost lost his angel; he wasn’t going to risk scaring him away by adding _ maybe we should kiss or something _to the shared list. “All right. Things like what?”

“Oh, I’m sure there are all sorts of human things we haven’t done. We should do them - you know, the human way! No miracles.”

“Fine,” Crowley agreed, although he suspected they’d have less fun without them.

Two days later, they were getting on a train.

“In _ rush hour_, Crowley, that’s the very peak of the modern railway experience.”

“Hmm.” Crowley was threading his way along the aisle, Aziraphale following in his wake. Two carriages down, he _ finally _spotted a single seat and glared at the passengers on either side until one of them reluctantly removed their bag. “Angel. Sit.” He didn’t give him much choice, yanking him forward and pushing him down. There weren’t any other seats; Crowley would just have to stand, he supposed. He wouldn’t be the only one, at least.

“But Crowley, I- you should sit-”

“I’ll be fine. I spend a lot of time sitting, it’s a nice change.” They were conversing over somebody’s head; the man kept lowering his newspaper to glare at Crowley.

“But- we’re supposed to be travelling _ together_.”

Crowley sighed; if he’d been allowed to use miracles, this wouldn’t be a problem they were having right now. But Aziraphale had been so excited about their doing this the human way… He leaned forward, wobbling precariously as he whispered into Aziraphale’s ear. The man with the newspaper huffed loudly.

“Do you trust me, angel?”

“You are a _ demon_, Crowley. Honestly.” Aziraphale chuckled. “Of course I trust you.”

“I’ll stop the moment you say the word.” He couldn’t really be considering this. But Aziraphale would only fuss if Crowley didn’t manage to get a seat, somehow, and Crowley didn’t want him fussing.

“I know you wi- stop _ what?” _ But Crowley had come to the conclusion that it was now or never, and as the train pulled into a station and stopped moving, he edged past the newspaper to get a knee on the edge of Aziraphale’s seat.

“Make room, angel, we’re sharing.”

Already, the man with the newspaper was leaning as far away from them as possible; the man on the other side of Aziraphale had been taking up part of Aziraphale’s seat to start with, and now retreated to his own. That was good, but it wasn’t the important thing right now. The important thing was that Aziraphale was looking up into his eyes, startled but not afraid.

“Crowley-” The demon leaned in closer, tongue flicking out to moisten his lips, and saw Aziraphale’s eyes widen as they followed the movement. “I trust you,” he whispered, and how was Crowley ever supposed to resist him when he was saying things like _ that? _ He shifted forward, pressing forehead to forehead and nose to nose, and heard someone behind him make a disapproving sort of noise. Aziraphale, however, only nodded very slightly and - to Crowley’s surprise - closed the gap between their lips.

Crowley forgot about the list. He forgot about the seats, he forgot about the train, he forgot about the whole blessed planet. Aziraphale’s lips were soft and warm, and they were _ pressed against Crowley’s lips_, and Crowley never wanted it to end. They broke apart, just an inch, just to catch their breath, and Crowley felt the anxiety flood in - what if Aziraphale didn’t mean this the way Crowley did, what if he didn’t really want it, what if-?

“More,” Aziraphale whispered, and then “pl-”

Crowley stopped him with another kiss, thrilled beyond all imagining when Aziraphale deepened it from a chaste press of lips to a sensual slip of tongues. If he could just stay here forever, hands braced to either side of Aziraphale’s head, knee just barely touching one strong thigh-

Aziraphale’s hands on his backside, hauling him right into his lap, took him by surprise; all he could do was go with it, allowing himself to be pulled closer to Aziraphale’s body, both knees on the seat to either side of him. Aziraphale broke the kiss again, shifted slightly to whisper in his ear.

“I’m sorry, my dear, but the woman behind you wanted to get out.” And if Crowley had ever had any chance of making a coherent response to that, it was ruined as Aziraphale’s lips brushed the sensitive shell of his ear. The noise that escaped him was not fit for polite company; he blushed and turned his head to see if anybody had noticed.

The seat next to Aziraphale’s was empty. The ones behind him were empty, too. Even the man with the newspaper had, apparently, decided to go in search of other seats.

“Oh.” He shuffled backwards, threw himself onto one of the empty seats, and tried to spread himself across as much of the available seating as possible. “Well, then, that worked.”

“Crowley-” The demon dared a glance at his angel and found that he’d crossed his legs, blushing furiously. “That’s how you chose to get a seat?”

“Ngk. Yeah.” But Aziraphale looked heartbroken, as if _ he _ was the one who was in love with his best friend. As if _ he _was the one who’d finally had the chance to kiss him, but only under some stupid pretext. As if- oh. “Liked the one I had better, though.”

Aziraphale’s face lit up, and it was the work of moments for Crowley to move to the seat next to him instead. Aziraphale grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“What do you say we get off at the next stop, my dear?”

“What do you say we get off _ until _ the next stop, angel?”

His very conflicted angel was spared the agony of choosing between propriety and desire when the train began to slow almost as soon as Crowley finished speaking. He shot a suspicious glare in Crowley’s direction, but the demon held his hands up.

“Not me, I swear. This is just how far apart the stations are.”

“Then let’s get off, dear.”

Crowley was entirely on board with that plan.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Please don't try this on public transport, making everyone so uncomfortable they'd literally rather not have a seat is pretty on-brand for Crowley but a dick move from anyone else.


End file.
